


Маски

by NewBeginnings, WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы R-NC-21 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Pansy Parkinson
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы R-NC-21 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631644





	Маски

Лаванда Браун. Девочка-кудряшка, девочка-цветок. Панси почти не помнит, какой она была в школе — как вела себя, как училась, — помнит только эти кудряшки и вечный ореол... сахарной нежности и притворной нервозности, который окружал Браун и в который не хотелось вглядываться.

Сейчас она понимает: это нарочно. Это была маска.

Панси многое знает про маски и хорошо научилась различать, когда Лаванда их надевает. О нет, не только настоящие. Плотная сетка чар скрывает поврежденную половину лица, дорисовывает глаз и нежную улыбку, и вот она уже милая скромная девочка из магазина старинных волшебных книг. Правда, любой, кто поговорит с Лавандой дольше трех минут, заподозрит, что это маска. Уж слишком жестко, а порой и вовсе недобро она усмехается, слишком глубоко вздыхает. Уж слишком заметно дергается, когда кто-то подходит неслышно со спины. Слишком многое знает — теперь — про проклятья.

Но Лаванде нужно играть эту ничем не примечательную ведьму-продавщицу, а кто такая Панси, чтобы ей запрещать?

Панси знает другие ее маски. Некоторые выучила просто потому, что они опасны. Томная кокетка Лаванда, например, — от нее кружится голова и колотится сердце, во рту пересыхает, и Панси не знает, куда смотреть, как не выдать взглядом, что она попалась. (Никак, Лаванда все время понимает. Наверное, потому, что тоже научилась снимать с Панси маски.)

Или вот еще опасная: замученная, работающая сутками напролет, бедная и одинокая. Эту маску Панси ненавидит: такую Лаванду хочется одновременно и придушить — ну нет сил смотреть на ее тоску! — и приласкать, утешить. По той же причине. Эта маска опасна, потому что Панси не знает, когда остановиться, и может бросить едкие слова, которых не возьмешь обратно. «Нужно было думать головой, когда шла работать продавщицей». «Нечего было так много времени тратить на никому не нужные Прорицания». «Так Сивого одолела Грейнджер, а не ты?» Панси сглатывает эти слова, зажимает себе рот и считает до трех, лишь бы промолчать. Почти больше всего на свете она боится, что Лаванда услышит и запомнит.

А Лаванда ведь запомнит.

Это, наверное, отдельная роль, или даже набор ролей: Лаванда, которая помнит. Она помнит абсолютно все про всех. Какими по счету Панси с Драко танцевали на Святочном балу, сколько Дафна получила за СОВ по Чарам и как пахло печенье, которое было на столе в первый их вечер в Хогвартсе после падения Темного Лорда.

Панси ничего этого не помнит. Панси предпочла бы забыть. Она крутится на двух работах, исправно посещает министерство магии каждый месяц, словно какая-нибудь преступница, которую поставили на учет. Она понимает, что за все нужно платить, но неужели кто-то всерьез подумал, что она была важной шишкой и действительно стала сподвижницей Темного Лорда? Что один поцелуй с Драко на пятом курсе — достаточное основание считать, что у нее на руке Темная метка? Или что участие в безумствах Кэрроу было проявлением темноты, запертой внутри, или как там сказали про всех слизеринцев?

Они выживали как могли. У нее просто получилось лучше многих.

Она хочет забыть, как ей это удалось. Иногда забывает.

Иногда она даже пытается сделать так, чтобы дома было спокойно и уютно жить. Правда, вот это уже выходит не очень. Правда, для этого у нее есть Лаванда.

Хозяйка домашнего очага, кормилица и страж покоя. Это... Панси надеется, что это не маска, что в этой Лаванде больше искренности. Что ей действительно приятно готовить, смешивать маггловское и магическое искусство и выставлять на стол блюда, от одного вида которых чувствуешь вкус на языке. Что ей приятно приходить чуть раньше и встречать Панси в коридоре, отпаивать чаем (или огневиски) и держать за руку, пока Панси, пытаясь не трястись, рассказывает, чего навидалась в отделе попавших под проклятья жильцов Мунго. 

Она надеется, что Лаванде нравится, когда она перебирает ее роскошные волосы, наматывает кудри на палец, почесывает кожу головы. Когда она зарывается в локоны лицом, вдыхая самый обычный, но все равно ставший родным и успокаивающим аромат. Когда она целует Лаванду в губы, в шею, разглядывает ключицы, обводит языком сосок и тут же скручивает его пальцем, не давая слишком расслабиться. Когда она покрывает шею Лаванды неровной цепочкой засосов или когда облизывает пальцы и дразнит ими между ног, поглаживая, покручивая, проталкивая внутрь и наращивая темп.

То есть — что это Лаванде нравится, она знает, а не только надеется. Лаванда не скрывает своих реакций. Она постанывает, сжимает простыню в кулаке, закрывает глаза и тяжело дышит, содрогаясь всем телом. На самом пике выкрикивает ее имя, и этот звук гремит у Панси в ушах, пока Лаванда приходит в себя и ласкает ее в ответ. А иногда она сползает вниз и языком доводит Панси до края, облизывая, посасывая, надавливая, отрываясь и вскидывая на Панси завороженный взгляд, как будто сама получает едва ли не больше удовольствия.

Потом она обязательно целует Панси мокрыми губами, сладко и нежно, и, расслабившись, лениво опускает голову рядом на подушку, прижимается всем телом и проваливается в дремоту.

В такие минуты Панси старается не двигаться, чтобы случайно не разбудить ее. Ведь проснувшись, Лаванда может повернуть голову и увидеть уже саму Панси без всех масок, открытую и беззащитную. 

А этого Панси боится больше всего.

Когда-нибудь она решится показаться ей такой. Когда-нибудь. Пока у нее не хватает духу.

Впрочем, она почти не сомневается: Лаванда и так знает, сколько любви и готовности отдавать ей себя скрыто у Панси за последней маской.


End file.
